


Headline

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Femslash 100: Kinks Table - Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breasts, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Journalism, Large Breasts, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "Rare Pair" Kinks Prompt Table @ Femslash100. Prompt is "Begging"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headline

"Is this how you do all your interviews?"

"Only those with really hot women with spectacular boobs," Christine replied then started sucking on Darcy's left nipple, tongue swirling around it.

Darcy mewed, and looked down, watching the naked woman. "You're not planning on mentioning my boobs in your article right?"

"Of course not," Christine switched to the other nipple. "Strictly off record." She resumed sucking and licking on Darcy's breasts. "I can see the headline now though," she gave Darcy's nipple a light bite that made her hiss. "Darcy Lewis begs reporter to fuck her."

"I'm not begging, more lies in journalism?" Darcy smirked.

Christine looked up at her and bit her nipple. "You're not begging, yet." Her hand moved up the inside of Darcy's thigh, stopping short of her sex. "But my fingers go no further until you do." She grinned and closed her mouth over Darcy's teat again.


End file.
